


Flying High

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Angelico One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Flying High

You and Angelico had been dating for a little while, but he had yet to tell a lot of his friends. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the fact the two of you were together, he was more worried what you would do to people. You were known to have a bit of a temper, which may have been why you'd taken to wrestling so well. After weeks of begging, Angelico had finally relented and decided now was the time to take you to The Temple... and meet his friends.

You had wanted to drive to the Temple, but Angelico being Angelico, insisted you took his bike. You had to admit, you loved the freedom it brought, plus it was never bad being on the back because it meant you got to hold him for hours on end. You'd been riding for about an hour when he finally pulled in behind what looked like an abandoned warehouse. As he cut the engine to the bike, you hopped off the back and pulled your helmet off.

"This the right place babe?" you asked, smoothing your hair out.

"Yup. Welcome to the Temple darling," he smiled, swinging his long leg over the bike.

"Not as impressive as it sounded," you shrugged, wrinkling your nose.

"You'll love it. Trust me. It's better on the inside."

"You'd better be right."

Angelico took hold of your hand and led you inside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Meeting Son of Havoc and Ivelisse hadn't been as bad as Angelico thought it was going to be, they actually really liked you. Jack, on the other hand, hadn't been so nice about the fact his best friend now had a girlfriend. Truth me told, you were pretty sure he was jealous that he now wasn't Angelico's favourite person. Your suspicion was confirmed half an hour later when Dario informed you that you'd be in a match, in the Temple, against Jack. 

"Are you fucking insane Jack?" yelled Angelico when he heard. "Do you have any idea what {Y/N} is capable of?"

"Do you think I'm scared of a woman?" laughed Jack.

"You should be," said Angelico, turning away from him and walking over to you.

"I don't get what the big deal is," called Jack. "It's not like she's gonna be sticking around anyway. Girls like her never do."

Angelico quickly grabbed you by the waist to stop you from launching yourself at Jack. You fought against his grip as he carried you out of the room and somewhere away from Jack.

"Put me the fuck down!" you screeched as you fought.

"Save it for later," Angelico said calmly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Angelico had just about managed to calm you down when it was time for you to head down into the Temple. As you stood atop the steps leading down to the ring, something caught your eye... The roof of Dario's office. The slight smirk that haunted your lips was enough to cause Angelico to follow your gaze.

"Don't even think it," he hissed. "Been there, done that, damn near killed me."

"I'm not you though babe," you smirked, starting to bounce down the steps. 

Angelico groaned as he followed you down the steps, trying to keep in character. He grabbed your wrist as you were about to hop up into the ring.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you," he whispered in your ear.

"You worry too much babe," you smiled, slipping out of his grasp and into the ring.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You did the jump, Angelico had been right, it was awful but damn it felt good to know you could do it. You beat Jack... The ref actually had to stop the match cause you had knocked Jack the fuck out. Angelico had pulled you away from Jack as the Believers were going crazy.

"Oh I am so coming back here," you grinned.


End file.
